


Graduation Present

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The series overall is rated explicit, though some of the chapters have no sexual content at all. Typical show-level violence.</p><p>Originally posted 1999</p>
    </blockquote>





	Graduation Present

**Author's Note:**

> The series overall is rated explicit, though some of the chapters have no sexual content at all. Typical show-level violence.
> 
> Originally posted 1999

The door to the library closed behind her with a soft "whoosh" of air, shutting out all of the noise of the party going on down the hall.

She walked past the long counter and the wooden table to the small flight of stairs that led to the stacks. Climbing them, she took a deep breath of their scent, inhaling it as if to lock it somewhere safe inside her. She made her way through the maze of shelves, trailing her fingertips over the spines of adventures, prophecies, lies, truths and romances. She made her way through row after row until she ended exactly where she'd started. 

Only this time she wasn't alone. 

"Why aren't you at the party? Aren't you supposed to have chaperone duty?" 

He jumped, the book in his hand landing at her feet. She remembered his similar response that Halloween. For a watcher, Giles was way jumpy. 

"My goodness Willow. You frightened me." 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." She picked up the book and turned it over. "New prophecy? New curse? NeNabachov? Lolita? Giles, you sly dog." 

He swallowed, embarrassed. "Are you trying to sound like Xander?" 

"Let me guess. Buffy standing so close to you?" Her voice was joking, but he heard the pain in it as well. 

"No. Strangely enough, out slayers do not physically attract us. For rather good reason, I imagine. All teenage girls advanced in many ways. Without some constraints, I doubt many vampires would be slain." He looked up sharply, aware of what he'd just said to her. Truly they'd been through a lot, but his sex life, or lack thereof, was not something they should discuss. 

Willow sat on the edge of the table near his chair. She was still wearing her burgundy graduation gown, although the cap was gone. "You didn't explain your shoddy chaperoning duties." 

"I am, blissfully, relieved of that horrid duty. Another second of that so called music, and I would have burned down the gym." 

She laughed. "It's not that bad." 

"Why aren't you there?" 

Her smile faded. "Well, it was either stay there watching Xander spend his last makeout moments with Cordelia, plot how he can use her and Angel leaving to his advantage with Buffy or come here. I didn't have to put too much thought into it." 

"What of Oz?" 

"The band got a gig. He's in L.A. for the weekend." 

"Xander is a fool." 

"Gee Giles, do you think you need an IQ as big as yours to figure that out?" 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't be rude Willow." 

"I'm leaving." She said it quickly, as if she were afraid to think about it. "Sunnydale. I got a scholarship. To Oxford. If I want it." 

"Oxford? My old stomping grounds." A faint reminiscent look filled his eyes. "Why?" 

"Not enough reason to stay. Who would notice? My parents? They'd just be happy I wasn't with Oz. Buffy? She'd miss me, but it would be one less friend to protect. Xander? He'd probably think I was just trying to help him get Buffy. Because I'm his buddy, Will." 

"For such a remarkable girl, you really must work on your esteem issues." 

"Sorry. Prolonged listening to Xander has that effect on me. Still."

"So you're going to leave." 

"At Oxford, I wouldn't be little Willow Rosenburg anymore. I could be anyone." 

"A dangerous path, that one." 

She looked at him. "That's right. You used to be Ripper." 

"I still am. Once you allow them out, they can be controlled, but they can't be gotten rid of." He took off his glasses, laying them on the table. He closed his eyes briefly. "You forgot someone. In your list of reasons." 

"You." 

"Yes." He stood up but didn't walk away. "What is your justification for leaving me behind?" 

"You don't need me anymore. You can use the dread computer now. We've saved a file on just about every building in town, so there's little, if anything left to hack. And for severe cases, there's email." She swung her legs, drawing his eye downward to where they peeked out under her gown. "Besides, how would I explain why I'm always at the high school library?" 

"You're right of course. But, suppose I could give you reasons to refute all your arguments? Would you stay?" 

"I won't promise, but I'd consider it." 

"Oz cares for you very much. Loves you perhaps." 

"He'll be gone most of the time. College and the band." 

"Buffy doesn't like Xander in that way. And even if you were to give her your blessing, Xander is off limits to her in her own mind. A friend. Nothing more." 

"Xanderhe does love you Willow. And while I don't know that you'll ever have anything more, I do know your friendship is the most important relationship in his life." 

Her hazel eyes traveled up from his chest to his eyes. A strange electricity seemed to charge the air around them. "And you? Why don't you want me to go Giles?" 

His mind raced. The moment he'd seen her tonight, he'd known he'd have to resolve what was building. When she'd asked him to dance, he knew what he wanted. Knowing she was thinking of leaving made it that much easier. Any awkwardness would be avoided and, if there were none, no one would be the wiser. 

Stepping closer, his thighs almost against her knees, he leaned down to place the softest of kisses on her forehead. "Because if you leave, I'll have to make it through my days fantasizing about you from memory. Although, It would make keeping my hands off you that much easier. 

She froze. 

*Oh fuck, * he cursed mentally. * She had no clue. She thinks I'm an old man with a fixation for young girls, she thinks I'm a pervert. She.*

Willow wrapped her legs around his, bringing him closer to her. The graduation gown slid up to mid-thigh, her bare legs warm against him. "What sort of fantasies?" 

The heat from her body seemed to cause every muscle in his to tauten. "Something quite like this actually. Although there's usually not a party down the hall." 

The satin of her gown fell between her legs, providing an effective barrier, keeping him from getting too close. "So, in your fantasy we're standing her talking?" 

"I"

"Because if so, we'll go with mine." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. Their lips met and the electrical charge of the air seemed to multiply tenfold. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her. Turning them around, he sat on the table and she straddled him. 

His tongue parted her lips and she began eagerly sucking it. She tasted exquisite. The warm dampness of her mouth, so welcoming, forced a soft moan from him. 

Willow arched her back, pressing the length of her torso against his. When she relaxed again, the very obvious sign of his arousal pressed firmly against her. She matched his moan, her whole body trembling. 

Feeling her body shaking, Giles broke off his delighted exploration of her mouth. "Willow?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes Giles?" 

"You're trembling, Darling. Should I stop?" 

Her silence terrified him. As noble as his question sounded, he had serious doubts about honoring a request to stop. 

"Please. No." She met his eyes, enthralled with the desire she saw there. "Don't stop." 

He again used his strength to change her position so that he was cradling her in his arms. "We should go somewhere more private." 

"No. I want it to be here. Amidst all the books." 

He groaned. * Please God, * he offered up in prayer. * this may be a terrible sin I'm about to commit, but please, let it be an uninterrupted one. * He stood and carried her over to a carpeted reading area. He set her down, holding her arm to steady her. 

Her eyes shone with emotion. His overactive imagination ached for it to be love. "Giles? May I?" She placed her fingers on the top button of his white oxford shirt to fill in her question. The thought that raced through his mind - her undressing him, her hands, her mouth - caused his erection to grow even more. 

"Anything you desire, little one." 

He stood still; head titled back, eyes closed as her hands slid his jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor unheeded. She unbuttoned his shirt, following each loosed clasp with a kiss against, to her apparent disappointment, his undershirt. 

Both shirts joined the jacket on the floor. He looked at her curiously as she simply stared at him. 

She kissed him shyly. Her fingers finally moved, tracing the scars of battle on his chest. She walked around him, hands never leaving him as she circled. Her touch was like raindrops in spring. Soft, warm and unfulfilling. 

When she reached the front of him, she was trembling again. She was excited. He could tell that by the telltale hardness of her nipples underneath the gown. Unable to stop himself, he reached out to stroke the hard tip through the satin fabric. 

Willow shuddered, moaning in pleasure. "W.wait. Please?" 

He removed his hand, a feeling of triumph coursing though him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. 

She took a deep breath, gathering courage, and her hand touched the smooth leather of his belt. It unhooked easily, allowing her access to his slacks. She closed her eyes, unfastening them, and let them fall. 

After a few moments, she forced her eyes open. Giles stood there before her, almost naked. While she had gathered her courage, he'd removed his shoes, socks and pants. 

Willow marveled at his physique. Obviously training the slayer kept him in shape, but she hadn't really expected him to be so sexy. Her eyes slowly traveled to his briefs. Well, they weren't quite briefs, but weren't boxers either. No matter. As good as they looked on him, her overwhelming desire was to remove them. And if the strain they were taking was any indication, the watcher - her watcher - was more than ready and, although she didn't have a large frame of reference, more than able.

Giles absorbed her scrutiny, for the first time, tonight at least, wondering who he would measure up. And who he had to measure up to. He had no illusions. She was a beautiful young woman. Most likely Oz had benefited. * Stop thinking Giles, * he demanded himself. * Think later. Feel now. *

She wasn't touching him physically, but her eyes caressed every inch. If it were possible, he'd swear she was causing him to get even harder. 

"Would you lie down?" She asked quietly. He did so, lying on his side, head propped on his hand. He smiled sexily, his eyes possessive. She took a deep breath and grasped the zipper of her gown. 

The soft sound was like an aphrodisiac. Giles moaned softly with anticipation. She finished with the zipper and allowed the satin garment to slide to her feet. 

"Oh Willow." It was like a whispered prayer. She stood before him, a Venus, completely nude. His eyes once again appraised her. Her soft hair like a jewel of fire, her soulful eyes, her lips he ached to kiss again. 

Her skin was like honeyed cream. Her breasts perfect topped with soft pink aureoles and darker nipples. Her trim figure, her long legs, the slight hint of reddish brown hair at the vee of her thighs. "You are the most stunning creature. I don't believe you're quite human, my love." 

"What do you mean?" 

He took the gown and spread it out. Beckoning her to lie down, he smiled. "Part goddess perhaps. Far too amazing to just be human." 

A rosy flush suffused her skin. She lay down beside him, mimicking his casual position. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." 

"My sweet hacker, there isn't anywhere more fascinating than right here." 

She sighed. "Well, again, we're going to have to go with my fantasy. Yours all stop in the most unfulfilling places." 

He laughed a deep, throaty chuckle. His hand moved to run along her side. He started at her hip, travelling up until the soft fullness of her breast rested in his hand. "Don't be frightened." 

"Never with you." 

With his thumb, he started stroking the upswell of her left breast. Small circles stopping just short of the nipple caused her body to arch toward him. As much as he wanted to take this slow, her soft whimpers were driving him mad. He moved closer to her, laying her out on her back, as his lips closed around her nipple. 

"Ooh," she gasped. "Oh Giles."

Satisfaction sent his tongue to work, flicking the nipple, causing wave after wave of excitement to course through her. His greatest fear was that he was a substitute for her. That some unresolved ache was driving her into his arms. But all of her responses had been so genuine. He moved his ministrations to her other breast, relishing her response. 

Willow could barely think. Her whole body ached with need and desire. His fingers and mouth were driving her mad. Her muscles felt as thought they were stretched to their limits. An idea finally registered through the haze of passion. 

She turned her head slightly, and with a soft warm breath, whispered in Giles' ear. "I want you inside me." 

He froze this time. A shockwave raced through him, his body instinctively moving toward her. Meeting her eyes, he smiled a smile she knew immediately belonged to Ripper. 

"Don't worry love. I will be. You think you're ready now, but I'm not even close to driving you over the edge." He kissed her again, her taste so tender. "By the time we're ready to have me inside you Willow, it's going to be a little like dying. Like heaven. Let me love you the way you deserve?" 

She simply nodded, unable to say anything. 

"Where was I?" He started to move, but she was too quick for him. Her lips and tongue were now wreaking havoc on his nervous system through their contact with his nipple. He'd forgotten she was a quick learner. 

His hands stroked her back and buttocks as she played with his nipples. Ripples of pleasure overtook him as she sucked softly on one and lightly squeezed the other. He rained soft, gentle kisses along her throat and shoulder, his hands making their way to her pert breasts. In all his life, he'd never tasted or felt anything so sweet. 

He lost himself in the smell of her, as he had so many other times. Lavender and vanilla as usual, but tonight the soft musk of her excitement mixed in for an erotic combination. So lost in the sensation of her, he almost didn't realize she'd pulled away.

Willow bit her bottom lip as she gazed down at Giles. His eyes were closed his expression dreamy. She could see his euphoria fade as he realized she was no longer touching him. She'd never seen eyes like that. Dark, almost black, with passion, glazed with lust. "Giles?" 

His heart sank. * Oh God. Please don't let this have been a spell or something as unsupernatural as alcohol. * "Yes Willow?" 

She smiled. "Just making sure of you." She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against his stomach. Again, his body surged toward her. "For someone who's making me wait, you seem pretty eager." She gave him a quick, shy smile. 

* Sweet Willow, * he thought. 

Then she slid the tip of his erection into her mouth. 

* Sweet Jesus. * 

She wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing. Technique was sorely lacking. But she'd seen and heard enough to know what not to do. And from Giles rapid, startled intakes of air, she had a pretty good idea of what she was doing right.

Rational thought. Giles remembered vaguely that he was supposed to be good at it. Although, with Willow's mouth, lips and tongue sliding up and down his cock, it was the furthest thing from his mind. 

It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman. He'd been far too shy with Jenny to let anything begin. Well, that and the certain gorgeous redhead who had filled his thoughts every day since she'd walked into his library. 

Yes, Rupert Giles was a man of rational thought. Ripper was a man of instinct. With Willow's tongue tracing the tip of his penis, her soft, wet tantalizing womanhood conveniently near him, instinct took over. 

Ripper was loose.

The taste of him was all she could think about. Sliding his long, hard cock deep in her throat, pressing certain pulse points with her tongue to make is body writhe in pleasure. Her hands roamed his body, running though the soft hair on his chest and legs. He simply felt and tasted so good. 

A soft warm breath stopped her. She lay absolutely still as the softest of kisses was placed on her inner thigh. She looked up at hi, feeling his eyes on her. He was smiling at her, a smile that held infinite promise. Feeling emboldened; she maintained eye contact with him as she ever so slowly slid his erection back into her mouth. 

Giles' shuddering breath against her tight quickened her pace. As absorbing as the sensation was though, he turned his mind back to her. 

Her skin was a warm rosy pink, growing darker about the lips of her vagina. He inhaled her scent, knowing he'd never forget it. His lips barely touching her, he blew out a soft breath. 

She moaned against his cock, her body thrusting toward him. Accepting her invitation, for the second time that night, he parted her lips with his tongue. 

She was wet and warm. He moved slowly, tracing the inner circle of her, teasing her. Her hips began thrusting towards him, and he realized her moth was keeping rhythm. The slow, steady pace was perfect for what he had in mind. 

He took his tongue and lightly stroked her clit with it. Her immediate response, a shudder of pure ecstasy, was exactly what he'd hoped for. He licked it again and again, the briefest of contact. Her body responded so violently, she released his cock, simply burying her head against his thigh to keep from screaming. 

But her hands hadn't stopped. They wandered his body, stroking him softly. She ran her fingertips lightly across the back of his thighs. 

His body seemed to curl in on itself. He could sense that she was unsure of how to take his response. To reassure her that it was positive, he began to suckle her clit. 

"Oh God, Giles." Her breath grew shallow and rapid, her fingernails applying more pressure to his body. "Oh please." 

He released the hard nub from his mouth. Placing his thumb against it, he began the lazy circular pattern he'd used on her breast. "Please what Willow? Should I stop?" 

Her whole body trembled. Her breath against his erection was shuddering. "No. Pleoh no. D.ddon't stop." 

Giles didn't think he could be any more excited. Every fantasy he'd had wad nowhere near as provocative and erotic as the real thing. Her responses were driving him so close to the edge. But he was determined that their first time - most likely their only time - she was going to remember. 

Slowly, he replaced his thumb with his tongue, at the same time sliding one finger inside her. She was so wet, so ready; he quickly followed it with another. 

Coherent thought and speech were no longer available to Willow. It was all she could do to remember to breathe. The soft moans and whimpers came of their own accord. Acting on pure instinct, she pressed her lips to the tip of his penis before sliding it inside her once again. 

It took all of Giles' willpower not to come. His breathing was reduced to shallow pants of air, caressing Willow's clit. That, combined with the increased thrusting of his fingers, matching her rhythm, finally drove her over the edge. 

She released his cock and gave herself over to sensation. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. In her desire addled mind, her orgasm seemed to last an eternity. 

The taste of her was like no other. The wracking explosion seemed far too short for him. He licked his lips, savoring her taste. She lay on her back, eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry." 

That took him by surprise. "Sorry?" His worst fear. "Why?" 

"I didn'tyou didn't."

*Thank God. * "Now who's fantasies are stopping at the good parts? I thought you wanted me inside you?" 

Her eyes shone. "You mean we're not finished?" 

"Not unless you want to be." 

"No. Finished is not what I want to be right now." 

He lay beside her, stroking a stray lock of hair from her face. "Will you allow me the honor of making love to you Willow?" 

She bit her lip and moaned. Just his voice seemed to be enough to excite her at this point. "Do I have to beg?" 

He kissed her, exploring her mouth, their tongues dancing around each other. With one hand he opened her legs then broke off the kiss. 

Positioning himself above her, he looked down into her eyes for any regrets or misgivings. All he saw was her shining smile and eager anticipation. 

The soft pressure of the tip of his penis against her lips sent another wave through Willow. She ached. She burned. She wasn't about to wait any longer. Bracing her feet against the floor, she thrust forward just as he did. 

The feel of her hymen breaking froze them both. She stopped, unsure of how he would react. He stopped; overwhelmed by this precious gift she'd given him. Just the thought of it excited him beyond measure. 

"Giles?" Her voice was small, almost frightened. 

"Yes Willow?" 

"Are youI mean is everything.?"

He lowered himself so he could whisper in her ear. "I had intended to make slow, sweet love to you Willow. But this has made it extremely difficult to maintain my control. I'm not sure how long I can hold on." 

"So what are you waiting for?" Her smile was a reflection of his earlier one. 

"That." He pushed further into her, quickly establishing an even pace. She matched him stroke for stroke, neither speaking, neither able to. 

Her breathing changed as her orgasm grew closer. She could feel it building like a tidal wave. She mentally put on her resolve face. This time, he was going to come along for the ride. 

His thrusts grew faster, he could sense she was holding back her orgasm to coincide with his. The mental image was all he needed. With one last, deep thrust, his world exploded. And, to his immense satisfaction, so did hers.

She lay beneath him, eyes closed, breathing almost normal. He couldn't help but stare at her. 

"You should have told me." 

"When?" 

"I assumed you and Oz"

"No." 

"Obviously." He frowned. She still hadn't opened her eyes. "Willow? Look at me. If you regret this"

Her eyes snapped open. "No. Do you?" 

He laughed in relief and awe. "No. I can safely say regret is not something I'm feeling." 

"I was just wondering what now. Do I stay? Do I go? Do I ever get the slow sweet love part? 

"Well," he pulled away from her, disentangling himself. He sat up, leaning back against a chair then pulling her into his lap. "I can't answer the first tow, but the third answer is yes. If ever and whenever you wish." 

She looked up into his eyes. "I want to go. I want to stay." 

"If it matters, I want you to stay. I'd miss my sweet hacker for so many reasons, not the least of which is that the fantasies will be incredibly unfulfilling now." 

She snuggled against him. "I should get back before anyone misses me and they send out a slaying party." 

"I'm afraid your gown isn't up to public scrutiny." 

"Don't worry. I have no intention of starting political scandals. I always keep a change of clothes for when I'm here overnight." She stood and walked over to the cage where Oz stayed during the full moon. He watched her begin to dress his expression sad. 

When she had her undergarments on, he stood to dress as well. He slid on his briefs, surprised when her arms encircled him from behind. "Thank you Giles. It was perfect." 

"Thank you Willow. It was indeed." 

"And I'm stealing your shirt." 

"Pardon?" 

"I don't have one. You have two." She picked up the oxford after letting him go. "Thanks."

Giles was in his office making tea and Willow was seated at the computer when Buffy and Xander walked in. "Hey Will. You disappeared." 

"Yeah. I've been doing some research for Giles." 

Buffy tilted her head. "Is that Giles' shirt you're wearing?" 

"Hmmm? Yeah. Some jerk threw up on me. I didn't have another shirt, so Giles leaned me one of his. Apparently he wears many." 

Buffy giggled. "Yeah. Probably trying to hide a sexy body or something." 

"Enough. My childhood scarred me enough." Xander sat next to Willow. "I don't need the rest of my life traumatized by thinking of Giles naked." 

"So is the big graduation party over?" 

"No." Buffy shrugged. "But Angel and Cordelia left. And after we searched everywhere for you, we thought to check here. So what have you two been up to?" 

Giles entered the room, book and tea in hand. "I recently received some personal watcher diaries. Willow was kind enough to help me log them." 

"Personal?" Xander grinned. "For when you need to know if the watcher got some action?" 

"Yes Xander. Because there is no more effective tool for slaying vampires than a watcher's sex life." He sipped his tea. "The watcher diaries are purely vampiric and other supernatural accounts. The personal diaries are more an accounting of the times. My diaries will live in infamy due to the inclusion of all of you." 

"Still bitter over not being invited to that watcher's convention?" 

Buffy smiled at him. "Don't let those other stuffy watchers get you down Giles. We think you're the best." 

Xander nodded. "By far. Right Will?" 

She smiled, fingering the top button of his shirt - hers now - "I certainly can't imagine life without him."


End file.
